


One Short Day

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: E.R.
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing one wonderful day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Short Day

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 3 March 2010  
> Written for: [](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/profile)[**licenseartistic**](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: see author's notes below for prompts used  
> Summary: Sharing one wonderful day.  
> Spoilers/Warnings: Post-series.  
> Website: <http://www.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…  
> Feedback :: Constructive feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: “ER”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "ER", NBC, or any representatives of the actors. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Author's Notes: The title and summary are completely and utterly the fault of my renewed fascination with the _Wicked_ soundtrack. I honestly couldn't help myself…
> 
> This story combines 6 prompts into a single story as a way of catching up on my licenseartistic prompts. The prompts used are as follows ::
> 
>   
> 
>   * July 2010 prompt :: Walk
>   
> 
>   * August 2010 prompt :: [No One Knows - Queens of the Stone Age](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9WOBsPVjFE) [The last line of the second section is actually part of the lyrics from this song.]
>   
> 
>   * September 2010 prompt :: Summer Vacation
>   
> 
>   * October 2010 prompt :: Leaves
>   
> 
>   * November 2010 prompt :: Babble
>   
> 
>   * December 2010 prompt :: Bread [taken from May 2010 prompts]
>   
> 

> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

"How does she have the time to take the kids for a walk through the park?" Kerry asks softly, staring out the window at the shrinking forms of Rachel, Ella, and Henry. "She's been on the go for the last eighteen hours straight. They're going to run her ragged."

Warm smile spreading across my face, I move to wrap her in my arms. "Don't you remember what it was like to be a med student? Classes and clinicals by day, studying by night, sleeping only when exhaustion completely took over?"

She turns to face me, a sweetly nostalgic smile on her lips. "Sleep was overrated back then, wasn't it? I was lucky to get eight hours a week, I think, and less when I was in residency."

"At least Rachel won't have to do a second residency once she's established as a doctor." There should be a bitterness to my voice, but I've long given up on hating Robert for that little fiasco. Shaking my head, I lean down to press a light kiss to Kerry's lips. "The walk will do Rachel some good. She can spend time with the kids and get her equilibrium back. Plus, it allows us the chance to have a little alone time."

Kerry's smile quickly morphs into a knowing smirk. "How true. We'll have to make these walks a weekly thing."

"Daily," I toss back saucily, turning toward the bedroom.

"Definitely," she replies. "We can't have Rachel's health suffer while she's working toward becoming a doctor."

***

In all the years we've been together, I have never once learned that little trick Kerry has for making me come completely undone. It's just this _thing_ she does with her tongue. Well, her tongue and her fingers. The woman is a demon dog hell bent on possessing my immortal soul. Not that I'm exactly fighting her off.

"Liz."

"Hmm?"

"Am I keeping you from something?"

I can feel the confusion lines deepening between my brows, and I shift up to my elbows to stare down at my redheaded vixen of a lover. Shivers slither down my spine with each puff of her breath across my sensitive skin.

"I don't understand."

"You're a million miles away." Before I can start to apologize, she leans in to flick the tip of her tongue across my clit. She repeats this action after every few words as she continues. "How am I" -- her tongue glides down one lip -- "supposed to" -- and back up the other -- "be driving you mad" -- neatly bypassing my clit -- "with desire before our children" -- her fingers repeat the exact same path -- "return home from their walk" -- her thumbnail grazes along the length of my clit -- "if you're not even in the same room with me?"

"Ohmygod!" The words blend into an almost incoherent moan, even to my own ears, and my hips sharply snap up toward her sweetly tormenting fingers. "Please…"

"Please what?" she asks sweetly, fingers and tongue continuing their teasing magic on my naughty bits. "Tell me, Liz."

"Don't make me beg." Is that really me whining like a brat?

"Tell me."

"Make me come," I finally whisper. "Do that thing you do that drives me mad."

"Your wish…" she says, not even bothering to finish as she leans in to finish the delightful and delicious job she's begun.

A small part of me wants to resist, to goad Kerry to do more, to drag this out until I can no longer fight the overwhelming urge. But not today. Pleasantly caving in, I come undone.

***

"Dinner is absolutely fantastic, Kerry." Rachel barely gets the words out between mouthfuls of food being shoved into her mouth. One would think she hasn't eaten in months. "How did you manage to make this? You've _got_ to teach me! Please!"

Kerry's pleased smile warms my heart. She really is a fantastic cook. There's not been a single meal that she's made that I haven't liked. A glance at Henry and Ella reveals two plates nearly licked clean already. Apparently they also enjoy the vegetarian lasagna Kerry's tried out tonight.

"I don’t know," Kerry replies, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "I seem to remember Liz telling me all sorts of horror stories about you burning water."

Rachel turns to stare at me with a hurt pout. "Seriously, Elizabeth? That's not fair! I was a stupid, stubborn little bitch of a teenager out to make your life a living hell."

"Naughty word!" Henry pipes up, holding his hand out toward Rachel, who sighs and digs in her pocket for a couple of quarters.

Chuckling good-naturedly, I nod at Rachel. "I admit that I told her about the whole burning water incident, but I also told her about the couple of times you made some great meals on the fly for your dad when I was so exhausted out in Hawaii. And I think it would be lovely to have you learn how to cook from Kerry. She's a natural."

The delight on Rachel's face reminds me of the young girl I'd first met all those years ago when I started began dating Mark. I didn't see it much then, but those rare occasions when I did were made all the more special.

"I'm going to need something in exchange for teaching you some of my secrets, you know," Kerry continues, trying -- and failing -- to look innocent.

"Like what?" Rachel's eyes narrow in suspicion and contemplation.

"You babysit the kids this summer when you're all on break from school. In exchange, I'll give you cooking lessons."

Rachel pauses to consider this for a moment, eyes moving back and forth between the four of us sharing the table with her. There's a calculation in her eyes that actually reminds me of her father, as crazy as that may sound.

"You're on!"

***

"Mama! Look!" Henry comes running over from the table, where he and Ella have been coloring with Rachel for what seems like hours. A page from his _Thomas the Tank Engine_ coloring book flutters in his hand as he scrambles to climb into my lap.

"This is a beautiful picture, Henry," I reply, studying the color choices he's made for the leaves on the trees in the picture. "And look at that! You didn't color outside of any of the lines. You're becoming such a big boy!"

"Rachel helped. She showed me a trick for coloring in the lines."

Glancing up at my stepdaughter, I smile my thanks. "Did you thank Rachel for that?" When he nods emphatically, followed by a large yawn, I envelop him in a hug. "Why don't you go thank her again and put your crayons away, honey. I think it's bedtime."

At first, it looks like he'll protest, but he doesn't. Once again, Henry surprises me by carefully sliding down from my lap before wandering back to the table. Instantly, he and Ella begin cleaning up their crayons and coloring books, returning them to the "rainy day" backpack. Ella puts the backpack in its place next to the bookcase as Henry climb up into Rachel's lap.

"Thank you, Rachel," he says solemnly and presses a kiss to her cheek. "Can I give you my picture?"

"Really?" When he nods, Rachel hugs him closer. "Thank you, Henry. I'm going to put it up on my bulletin board in my dorm room, so everyone can see what a good job my little brother does at his coloring."

***

"Does she _still_ do that?" Rachel asks softly, watching her half-sister as she sleeps. "I thought she'd have stopped that by now."

I shake my head, resisting the urge to go card my fingers through Ella's riot of blonde curls. It's one of the more comforting things I do every night, and Kerry knows about it, but I feel strange doing it around Rachel for some reason.

"It's one of the things I love about her," I reply. "She sometimes says the funniest things in her sleep. Once, she kept going on about Belle and Ariel fighting off the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles so they could rule the world."

Rachel nearly chokes as she swallows the vast majority of her laughter. "Oh, that's classic!"

"Henry wasn't very happy when he heard that his beloved turtles didn't win, that's for sure. He didn't speak to Ella for almost an entire day after that."

Rachel shakes her head in amusement.

***

Yawning wide enough to crack her jaw, Rachel flushes in embarrassment. "Okay, that's my cue to head back to the dorm."

Glancing at the clock, I realize just how late it really is. Where has this day gone? And then I start to calculate how long it will take Rachel to get back to the campus. "It's rather late, Rachel. Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Oh yeah," she replies, waving nonchalantly at me. "It'll be fine. I've done this before."

Walking into the living room from the kitchen, Kerry clears her throat. "Nope. Too late and too dangerous for you to be traipsing around Chicago now. You're staying here. You can stay in the spare room downstairs tonight."

"Oh no, Kerry. It's okay, really."

Rachel starts to say something else, but stop the second she sees that look in Kerry's eyes. Ah, The Weaver has made an appearance. Not that I'm surprised.

"No, it's not okay. My son looks up to you and considers you to be his other big sister, Rachel. I'm not going to have to explain to him why you got hurt being out alone so late. Besides, we're having French toast for breakfast from the sourdough bread I baked earlier today. And I know that you have a weakness for sourdough French toast."

Rachel's eyes narrow, and I actually brace myself for a fight when she turns that gaze on me. "Elizabeth, you planned this, didn't you? You know I like sourdough French toast and you've gotten your wife to coerce me into staying by bribing me, right?"

The sparkle in her eyes, and the utter lack of venom in her tone, makes me chuckle. "Of course, that's it, Rachel. You've caught me in my nefarious plot to spend more time with your family." And then I pause for a moment, studying her face. "You'll stay, yes?"

"Sure," she says after another jaw-popping yawn. "Just point me to the bedding and I can make up the bed."

"Already done," Kerry replies smugly. "I did it while you and Elizabeth were doing the dishes after dinner."

Rachel snorts and shakes her head. "You're devious, Kerry Weaver. My dad and Elizabeth were both right about you being a hardnosed bitch."

Oh bloody hell! Kerry's eyes narrow for the briefest of moments before she quirks a brow to stare at me, silently looking for confirmation of this. Before I can answer, Rachel pipes up again.

"And I know now that they meant it as a compliment."

Kerry chuckles, which eases my tension, and shakes her finger at Rachel. "You're far too much like your father sometimes, young lady."

"Thank you," comes the pleased reply.

"Go on to bed," Kerry says, shooing her off. "I'm too old to be dealing with the likes of you and not get paid for it. But the next time you're at the hospital--"

"I know, I know. The Weaver's going to kick my ass. If my dad and Elizabeth could take it, then so can I." She grins cheekily and gets up to head toward the basement door. "Good night, you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Your step-daughter is a brat," Kerry mutters as we head toward the bedroom.

"And strangely enough, I don't mind it now like I used to," I reply honestly, glad that my relationship with Mark's older daughter has finally become what I'd always hoped it would be.


End file.
